Histoire d'un amour fou
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: Ah les DrayMione ! Une espèce qui abonde. Mais qu’elle est donc cet étrange animal ? Nous vous propose en l'étude dans son milieu naturel. Mais surtout, chut ! Ne faites pas trop de bruit, vous risqueriez de le faire fuire.
1. De la Haine à l'Amour

**Hermy-Sue et Draky-Sue : ****Histoire d'un amour fou**

_Ah les Dray/Mione ! Une espèce qui abonde en cette merveilleuse contrée. Mais qu'elle est donc cet étrange animal ? Monsieur V. vous propose de l'étudier dans son milieu naturel. Mais surtout, chut ! Ne faites pas trop de bruit, vous risqueriez de le faire fuir ! _

Première Partie : De la Haine à l'Amour

L'été touchait à sa fin. Bientôt, sur la voie 9 ¾ de King's Cross se presseraient une foule d'élèves et de parents. Mais pour l'instant, le quai était encore désert.

La silhouette d'une jeune fille apparut bientôt dans un _pop_ sonore. Ce n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, dix-sept ans, élève modèle de Poudlard et nouvelle préfète en chef. Mais cette Hermione-là avait beaucoup changé en deux mois de vacances.

Ses parents étaient morts d'une façon particulièrement tragique, après avoir glissé sur une savonnette mordeuse ensorcelée par des Mangemorts (sur ordre direct de Lord Voldemort, bien entendu). Le choc à la tête leur avait bizarrement donnée une irrésistible envie de chocolat et ils étaient morts deux jours plus tard d'une overdose de Kinder et de M&M's. Hermione avait beaucoup pleuré, mais fut contrainte de fuir de chez elle, poursuivit par une savonnette mordeuse et des Shokobon envahisseurs.

Bien sûr, pour exorciser sa souffrance intérieure – car Hermione souffrait énormément – elle avait complètement changé de look. Par manque de temps, elle du renoncer à l'enterrement pour aller chez le coiffeur. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés, coupés en dégradé et teints en blond. Elle avait également, avec l'argent de l'héritage, renouvelé sa garde-robe. Ainsi, elle arborait sur le quai un jean taille basse très moulant qui laissait apparaître un string rouge orné de strass. Le débardeur était tout aussi moulant que le jean et son décolleté plongeant laissait voir aux yeux de tous une poitrine généreuse qui avait prit deux tailles de bonnets. (Si vous vous posez des questions, non, elle ne s'est pas fait siliconé, elle a juste été kidnappée par quelques auteurs de fics, la pauvre.)

Le Poudlard Express avait été avancé. Sa locomotive rouge jetait de temps à temps quelques panaches de fumées tandis que quelques employés s'activaient autour du train. Le quai commença à se remplir petit à petit. Harry et les Weasley apparurent bientôt. Hermione ne les avait pas vu depuis deux mois. Elle avait essayé de les contacter après être partie de chez elle, mais les Weasley avaient répondu ne pas pouvoir l'héberger. Aussi Hermione avait décidé de ne plus parler ni à Ron ni à Harry. Après tout, elle avait changé, il lui fallait aussi de nouveaux amis. Les anciens étaient trop ringards pour elle.

- Hermione ? s'étonna Harry en l'apercevant.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître cette étrange jeune fille à l'apparence fort élégante (traduisez par aux allures de « tite pouf »). Celle-ci se tourna lentement vers eux.

- Oh des belettes et un binoclard ! dit-elle d'un ton ironique. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, je vous remercie d'avoir daigné m'héberger cet été.

- Mais, Hermione, notre maison a brûlé, nous ne pouvions vraiment pas… bafouilla Mrs Weasley en rougissant.

- Ouais ben merci, répliqua sèchement l'ingrate. Vous m'excusez, j'ai rendez-vous dans le wagon des préfets, _moi_.

Elle tourna les tallons et s'en alla d'un pas conquérant, le nez en l'air. Manque de chance, il y avait un poteau à quelques mètres de là.

Hermione grimpa dans le wagon de tête, celui des préfets. Il était encore vide, mais des bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à raisonner dans le couloir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Draco Malfoy.

- Tiens, Granger ! Toujours vivante ? ricana-t-il avec son habituel sourire goguenard et sa voix traitante.

Hermione, plongée dans _Les Sorts et Enchantements niveau 7_, ne daigna pas lui répondre, encore moins lever les yeux vers lui. Furieux par ce manque de réaction, Draco lui lança un regard assassin, mais s'aperçut soudain qu'elle était devenue très belle au cours de l'été. Il avait même envie de caresser cette joue rose qui paraissait si douce.

Mais que diable, il était Draco Malfoy, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse !

Les élèves arrivèrent à Poudlard en fin de journée. Hermione était la seule à ne pas avoir mis l'uniforme car, évidemment, elle est au-dessus du commun des mortels. Tandis que les autres s'installaient bruyamment dans la Grande salle, les deux nouveaux Préfets en chef, elle-même et Draco, furent accueillis par McGonagall qui s'offusqua de la tenue indécente de la jeune fille. Elle exigea qu'elle revête au plus vite l'uniforme.

- D'après l'article sept, alinéa b du règlement intérieur de Poudlard, ce sont les élèves qui sont obligés de porter l'uniforme. Il n'est rien précisé à propos des Préfets en chef.

McGonagall resta bouche bée et ne sut que répondre. L'intelligence de la jeune fille était si grande qu'à côté d'elle n'importe qui semblait avoir le QI d'un bulbe sauteur.

- Les préfets en chef ont des appartements privés qu'ils partagent, commença la directrice adjointe en changeant de sujet. Ils se situent tout en haut de la tour est. Le mot de passe est _sucette_. Bonne nuit.

Hermione rougit violemment en entendant le mot de passe. Draco la regardait en coin, incapable de bouger devant tant de beauté. Un filet de bave commençait à apparaître au coin de sa bouche. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, Hermione ne remarqua rien.

Ils allèrent savourer le banquet de début d'année puis montèrent à leurs appartements.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les émerveilla. Le salon était spacieux ; face à eux, les murs étaient couverts de luxueuses tapisseries encadrant une cheminée finement sculptée, ornée d'un serpent et d'un lion (le décorateur était sûrement devin). Au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvait un grand miroir au cadre cisaillé et recouvert de feuilles d'or. Le reste des murs étaient couverts de grandes bibliothèques qui ployaient sur les livres. Hermione en aurait presque tourné de l'œil.

Sur leur gauche un escalier montait vers les chambres qui bien sûr, étaient reliées entre elles. Chacune d'elles était tout aussi richement décoré que le reste de l'appartement. Précisons que les lits étaient doubles, au cas où l'envie d'inviter quelqu'un se ferait sentir.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione se déshabilla et revêtit sa nuisette en dentelle. Elle alla frapper à la porte de Draco pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit – non, elle n'est pas devenue folle, c'est pour le scénario déjà très pauvre en originalité de ce Dray/Mione.

Elle frappa donc, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Curieuse, elle poussa la porte et se figea.

Draco était de dos face à elle, à moitié dévêtu. Des centaines de cicatrices et de blessures parcouraient sa peau. Il tentait de les soigner en lâchant de temps à autres de faibles gémissements.

Hermione tenta de refermer la porte le plus silencieusement possible, mais un grincement attira l'attention de Draco qui bondit.

- Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel ?

Quel langage châtié pour un petit bourgeois de campagne. N'empêche qu'il était désormais face à Hermione, et surtout torse nu. (« Miam ! » pensa Hermione)

- Mais rien, répondit innocemment la jeune fille. J'étais seulement venue te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Très bien. J'irai dire à Madame Pomfresh que tu es blessé, elle te gardera enfermé à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines, répliqua Hermione avec un air sadique.

Draco capitula.

- C'est mon père qui m'a fait ça. J'ai renié Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

- Oh, pauvre Draco ! s'exclama Hermione, compatissant. Ton père est un horrible bonhomme. On t'avait pourtant dit qu'il était méchant.

- Oui, je regrette tellement mes erreurs passées. J'aurai du voir qui il était vraiment, je n'aurai pas du suivre ses traces, j'ai honte de m'être comporté comme lui (etc…)

- Ca ne fait rien, tu es pardonné, déclara Hermione d'un ton aussi solennel qu'un prêtre accordant le Pardon de Dieu. Bonne nuit Draco.

- Bonne nuit, Mione.

Ainsi naquit l'amitié entre Draco Malfoy le paria et Hermione Granger la Miss Je-sais-tout.

-----------------

Le lendemain, ils mangèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, sous les regards choqués des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Tandis qu'ils se levaient pour rejoindre le cours commun de potions, Ron apparut dans la foule.

- Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! cracha-t-il à Hermione.

Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lui jeta un sort d'un geste nonchalant. Aussitôt les taches de rousseurs sur le visage de Ron se déplacèrent et on put bientôt lire « Tapez-moi. » Harry pâlit, le regard des Serpentard alentours s'illumina et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur chacun de leur visage. Pas de doute qu'ils allaient se faire un plaisir d'obéir à l'injonction.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le cours de potion commençait dans le plus grand calme. Ron, le visage rougi par les coups gardait le nez baissé sur sa potion tandis que Harry lançait des regards vengeurs vers Hermione.

Cette dernière, qui connaissait déjà tout le programme par cœur, ne prit pas la peine d'écouter Rogue ni même d'aller chercher les ingrédients pour préparer sa potion. Elle avait sorti son MP3 et l'avait mis à pleine puissance sur ses oreilles. Les objets Moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, mais je prends la liberté de vous rappeler que Hermione est très forte, très intelligente, très puissante et très belle avec son string qui dépasse. Il est donc normal qu'elle arrive à tout et qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut.

Rogue, cependant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille – quels enquiquineurs, ces profs, vraiment ! Il somma Hermione d'éteindre son horreur sur le champ. Elle n'entendit rien, ou du moins faisait semblant de ne pas entendre. Furieux, le professeur sortit sa baguette et fit sauter les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Miss Granger, votre attitude ne convient pas à un Préfet-en-chef ! Je retire cinq cent points à Gryffondor !

- Professeur Rogue, votre attitude ne convient pas à un professeur ! Vous avez levé votre baguette sur moi, c'est contraire au règlement ! Je vais aller me plaindre au Directeur !

Sur quoi, elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Bien entendu, aucun élève ne fut choqué, Rogue ne la poursuivit pas dans les couloirs, Hermione ne passa pas en conseil de discipline pour son comportement outrageant et ne fut pas renvoyée non plus. Bien sûr, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans une fic, lieu où s'expriment tous les fantasmes des collégiens tyrannisés par les vilains profs.

Tout au contraire, les élèves sont admiratifs, Rogue regrette son geste sévère et Hermione va immédiatement frapper à la porte du Directeur. Celui-ci l'accueil en lui proposant quelques bonbons au citron tandis qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qui vient de se passer, citations du règlement à l'appui. Rogue est aussitôt convoqué et averti que si ses élèves venaient à nouveau à subir le moindre mouvement d'humeur de sa part, il serait renvoyé.

Le soir, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de l'incident dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Hermione descendit dîner, tous l'applaudirent, même les Gryffondor qui l'avaient pardonné d'avoir fraternisé avec le pire de tous les Serpentard.

C'est ainsi que Rogue fut obligé de devenir plus gentil en cours, allant même parfois jusqu'à plaisanter avec ses élèves.

----------------------

Lorsque Hermione retourna à ses appartements le soir, elle trouva Draco dans le sofa, penché sur ses devoirs de Métamorphose. Elle jeta son sac sur la table la plus éloignée du Serpentard et sortit ses propres devoirs d'Enchantements.

Le silence s'installa, percé de temps à autre du crissement d'une plume sur un parchemin. Draco commençait à sécher. Il contemplait Hermione qui lui tournait le dos. Elle avait l'air tellement prise par son devoir qu'elle ne remarquait rien. Et Merlin qu'elle était belle !

Il laissa son regard courir son regard sur ses reins jusqu'au string qui aujourd'hui était rose bonbon. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et son pantalon sembla soudain très étroit. Il comprit alors qu'Hermione Granger était la femme de sa vie et qu'il était amoureux fou d'elle.

Il chercha pendant quinze bonnes minutes ce qu'il pouvait dire pour percer le silence, mais ne trouva rien d'intelligent. Finalement, il s'apprêtait à demander l'heure lorsque Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle se leva et le prévint qu'elle allait prendre un bain.

Tendis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle sentit le regard du blond posé sur elle. Son cœur se mit à battre follement. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient vus dans le Poudlard Express. Mais il la haïssait et elle avait du refouler son sentiment pour ne pas souffrir. Ah comme il était parfois dur de contenir son amour, surtout quand l'être aimé est à deux mètres de vous !

Hermione était si chamboulée qu'elle oublia de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire piscine qui avait plus des allures de piscine. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle poussa un soupire de bien être en fermant les yeux.

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre après s'être jeté un sortilège de désillusion. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas fermé la porte et il était entré. La vision qu'elle lui offrit aurait fait tourner la tête de n'importe qui. Une idée folle vint à Draco : il se déshabilla à son tour, annula le sortilège qui le cachait et se glissa lui dans l'eau.

Hermione, sentant un mouvement, rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour découvrir le blond face à elle. Elle ne fut ni surprise ni gênée. Au contraire, elle sourit de voir l'homme de ses rêves nu dans l'eau face à elle.

- Hermione, je… je t'aime ! balbutia Draco en rougissant, le cœur battant.

- Oh, Draco ! Cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Je t'aime depuis toujours mais tu m'as toujours haïe alors je n'osais te regarder.

- C'est vrai ? Oh mais ça ne fait rien, puisque notre amour est réciproque ! Rien ne pourra jamais plus le détruire !

- Non, rien !

Et ils s'embrassèrent, dix minutes durant, tentant de battre le record d'apnée. Draco, le cœur embrasé par cette étreinte passionnée –n'oublions pas que le cœur des hommes se situe à un endroit un peu particulier– osa à peine la caresser, de crainte qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant lorsqu'elle comprendrait quel était son plus cher désir en cet instant.

Il réfréna donc ses pulsions sauvages et, une demi-heure plus tard, tous deux sortirent du bain. Hermione noua une serviette autour de sa poitrine et Draco la contempla tandis qu'elle se brossait les cheveux.

- Tu ne t'essuies pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Gnhein ?

Apparemment, les quelques neurones qui restaient encore à Draco avaient grillés. Hermione s'approcha de lui avec une serviette et commença à lui essuyer le dos, ce qui le fit redescendre sur terre. Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à son torse, son cœur s'embrasa à nouveau.

Hermione ne manqua pas de constater avec quelle passion il réagissait et elle fit descendre la serviette à son entre jambe. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais elle se contenta de sourire. Bientôt la serviette tomba, mais Hermione continua à le caresser.

Commença alors une scène d'amour pour le moins insolite. Après l'inévitable « J'ai peur, je suis vierge » « Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi », ils se prirent à une étreinte passionnée. Non, Hermione ne ressentit aucune douleur. Non, Hermione ne saigna pas. Oui, Hermione prenait son pied et eut plusieurs orgasmes d'affilée. Quant à Draco, évidement, il avait de l'endurance et ne manquait pas d'imagination.

La seule ombre au tableau fut le carrelage gelé. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de faire l'amour toute la nuit. Jolie performance pour une première fois, non ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours le lendemain, personne ne comprit pourquoi ils avaient des cernes mais affichaient malgré tout un sourire niais. On leur posa beaucoup de questions, mais personne n'obtint jamais la moindre information sur ce qui avait pu se passer dans la fameuse salle de bain des préfets.

A SUIVRE


	2. La Revanche du String

Note : Si le premier chapitre se moquait des clichés des Dray/Mione, celui-ci cible tous les types de fics - je me moque même du cliché de la fameuse bataille finale de JKR. Ca vire au n'importe quoi, vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews.

Seconde Partie : La revanche du string

Les mois s'écoulèrent lentement. Ce fut seulement fin octobre qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de prendre une Potion du lendemain après sa folle nuit de passion. Madame Pomfresh commençait à trouver étrange qu'elle vienne régulièrement à l'infirmerie et tentait à lui poser des questions, discrètement. Elle comprit vite que la jeune fille s'était fourrée dans une situation embarrassante.

- Ste Mangouste m'a envoyé les résultats de vos analyses sanguines, annonça-t-elle un matin.

Hermione venait de passer une nouvelle nuit blanche à décorer les toilettes. C'était Draco qui, une nouvelle fois, l'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Vous êtes enceinte, Miss Granger.

Hermione eut du mal à digérer l'information. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment le prendre. Devait-elle être contente ? Etre malheureuse ? Paniquer ?

- Le directeur veut vous voir dès que vous vous porterez un peu mieux, continua Madame Pomfresh. Il vous attendra dans son bureau.

Elle lui fit boire une potion contre les nausées et alla s'occuper d'un autre élève à qui avait poussé une trompe d'éléphant.

L'après-midi, Hermione avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes. Elle arpentait à présent les couloirs du château en direction des appartements privé des Préfets en chef. Avant d'aller voir le directeur, il fallait qu'elle parle à Draco.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle ne trouva personne, pas plus que dans les chambres ou ailleurs. Elle continua à le chercher partout, mais le château était immense. Peut-être était-il retourné dans la salle commune des Serpentard discuter avec ses vieux copains autour d'une bièraubeurre.

Déçue, Hermione rejoignit donc le bureau du directeur. Tant pis, elle parlerait plus tard à Draco. Elle frappa à la porte et une voix l'invita à entrer.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger.

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et eu la surprise de constater que Draco se trouvait là, assit dans un fauteuil face au bureau du directeur. Il était pâle et avait un air soucieux. Sitôt qu'elle le vit, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Que Dumbledore lui avait-il dit.

Elle fit appel à sa raison pour essayer de se calmer : Dumbledore, s'il savait qu'elle attendait un enfant, devait tout ignorer du père. Quoi qu'elle et Draco ne s'étaient pas vraiment cachés depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble…

« Oh Merlin, il le sait ! » pensa-t-elle, désespérée. « Il le sait, il a tout dit et Draco va me renier, me haïr de ne pas avoir prit mes précautions ! »

Quelqu'un de réfléchit dirait sans doute que si Draco réagit de la sorte, c'est qu'il n'est qu'un crétin car les précautions ça se prends à deux : il n'avait qu'à utiliser un sort anti-erreur foetale – ce qui s'apparente le plus chez un sorcier à un préservatif - ou s'inquiéter de savoir si elle avait bien prit sa Potion du lendemain. N'ayant rien fait de cela, il était entièrement en faute.

Quelqu'un de conservateur dirait que Sainte Hermione a péché, qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux que le commun des mortels. En conséquences que c'était bien fait pour elle.

Mais Hermione se faisait ses films et fort heureusement, les auteurs de fics n'étant pas trop méchants, Dumbledore n'avait encore rien dit.

- Vous arrivez bien, commença le directeur. Mr Malfoy me faisait part de ses inquiétudes face aux menaces qui pèsent toujours sur lui. Nous nous interrogions sur les mesures qui pourraient être mises en place pour assurer sa protection ainsi que la votre, car je pense que vous êtes consciente, Miss, qu'à présent, vous êtes aussi en danger que lui…

Hermione garda le silence tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard appuyé. Elle regardait ses pieds, n'osant lever les yeux vers Draco.

- Les Mangemorts pourraient en effet avoir la mauvaise idée de se servir de vous pour faire du mal à Mr Malfoy. C'est une situation déjà difficile, mais je crois que nous avons à présent un nouveau détail à prendre en compte.

- Hein ? s'étonna Draco qui n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait prit le Vieux Fou. Quel détail ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Dumbledore lui tendait une perche et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle l'attrape. Elle n'aurait probablement pas le courage d'aborder à nouveau le sujet plus tard.

- D… Draco, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir ? Que tu m'aimais et que ce serait pour la vie ?

Draco acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! Elle en doutait ?

- Et… et bien, je suis enceinte.

Un homme normal aurait probablement pâli, bafouillé qu'il était jeune, sans emploi, sans un sou et certainement pas prêt à assumer un enfant. A moins qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Ou peut-être se serait-il enfuit la nuit même car combien de filles et de femmes ne se sont-elles pas retrouvées seules après qu'on leur ai fait de nombreuses promesses qui ne furent jamais tenues ?

Je me permets donc, cher lecteur, de vous rappeler que c'est une fic que vous lisez là. Draco ayant métamorphosé en Prince Charmant, et malgré son caractère à l'origine belliqueux, il ne fit rien de tout cela. Au contraire, il sourit.

- Oh, Hermione, je suis si heureux ! Marions-nous dès demain, nous serons les plus heureux des sorciers !

- Quelle merveilleuse idée, j'espérais tant que tu me demanderais en mariage ! Mais je n'osais ne serais-ce qu'y rêver !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que Dumbledore, mue par la lueur divine qui descendait de la haute fenêtre jusqu'aux deux amants, leur accordait sa bénédiction.

- C'est parfait, c'est parfait ! dit-il. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes tous deux des élèves très doués, vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de passer vos ASPIC qui vous seront remis d'office. Miss, je crois que vous avez un peu d'argent hérité de vos défunts parents, mais j'en rajouterai un peu afin que vous puissiez vous acheter un spacieux manoir avec votre futur époux. Cela fait, j'y apposerais des sorts de protection afin qu'aucun Mangemorts ne puisse venir gâcher vos jours heureux.

---------------------

Le lendemain, toute l'école célébra les noces organisées au cours de la nuit et aux frais du conseil d'administration de l'école.

Hermione et Draco dansaient un slow joué par les célèbres Bizarr' Sisters. Pour une fois, le string d'Hermione ne dépassait plus, caché par une longue robe blanche brodée de perles qui brillaient de mille feux à la lumière. Draco, nerveux, était tellement soucieux de ne pas lui marchait sur les pieds qu'il manquait de se casser la figure à chaque pas.

La musique prit fin, laissant quelques notes en suspens dans l'air avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent définitivement.

- On va s'asseoir ? proposa la jeune mariée, les joues rosies.

Draco acquiesça en essayant de cacher son soulagement – Merlin qu'il détestait danser ! Ils quittèrent la piste au milieu de la foule et des applaudissements tandis que débutait une nouvelle mélodie. C'est à ce moment là que Ron apparut, tenant par la main une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Hermione eu un choc lorsqu'elle reconnut Pansy Parkinson.

- Hermione, je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Les Serpentard sont des gens très bien, je l'ai réalisé grâce à toi. Je te dois beaucoup car j'ai compris que j'aimais Panpan à la folie et qu'elle est la femme de ma vie.

- Ah, Ron ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois plus ouvert d'esprit. J'accepte toutes tes excuses.

Harry, Ron, Draco et Hermione se réconcilièrent ce soir-là et devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde grâce à la magie de l'écriture.

-----------------------

Huit mois passèrent et juin ne tarda pas à arriver. Tandis que les septièmes années de Poudlard passaient leurs ASPIC, Hermione se remettait peu à peu d'un accouchement difficile durant lequel elle avait donné le jour à des jumeaux. Les deux petit bouts de chou, un garçon et une fille, furent baptisés Luke et Leïa. Au cours des semaines suivantes, les Mangemorts tentèrent plusieurs fois d'attaquer le manoir, mais l'intelligence de Draco et d'Hermione avait à chaque fois surpasser la leur. L'un d'eux fut même aveuglé par le strass trop brillant du string d'Hermione.

Peu avant les vacances, Harry se lança à la poursuite de Voldemort car tel était le destin que lui avait assigné Mrs Rowling. A ce stade là, cher lecteur, vous devez sûrement vous dire que vous vous moquez de Harry, la seule chose qui vous intéresse, c'est que Draco et Hermione puissent enfin couler des jours heureux ensemble. Certes, cher lecteur, mais je me permets de vous rappeler que les attaques des Mangemorts étant pour l'instant un obstacle à ce bonheur, il est nécessaire de se débarrasser d'eux une bonne fois pour toute. C'est seulement après cela que je pourrais écrire la phrase finale « Et ils vécurent heureux dans leur château et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »

Draco et Hermione apprirent que la bataille finale avait commencé grâce à une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le journal arriva par hibou express et tomba sur la tête de Draco alors que celui-ci changeait la couche de Luke. Il pesta, traitant ces maudits oiseaux de tous les noms, ce qui lui valut de se prendre une fiente sur ses beaux cheveux blonds. Hermione attrapa le journal et lut le gros titre qui s'étalait sur la une.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Mon amour, Harry est en danger ! Il faut aller l'aider !

Draco ronchonna.

- D'accord, mais qui va garder les enfants ? On ne peut pas les abandonner comme ça !

Après une brève discussion, ils décidèrent de les laisser à la garde de Sirius Black, ressuscité deux mois plus tôt grâce à Harry qui avait traversé le voile pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Il n'en avait bien sûr subit aucune séquelles et fut longtemps adulé pour la puissance et le courage dont il avait fait preuve.

Depuis lors, Sirius s'était réinstallé à Square Grimmaurd et avait récupéré ses anciens biens, ceux dont avait hérité Harry. La situation était redevenue la même qu'au début du tome cinq car un auteur n'aime pas voir ses personnages préférés périr.

-----------------------

Nos deux époux se rendirent donc à Square Grimmaurd par la poudre de Cheminette après avoir envoyé un rapide message qui prévenait de leur arrivée. Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'âtre, Draco se prit les pieds dans le tapis troué qui avait été placé là exprès par Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme Bellatrix, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Narcissa, alors son fils…

L'air de rien, le maître des lieux apparut quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que le blond se relevait péniblement. Il les accueillit chaleureusement et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Harry fait encore des siennes ! gémit Hermione comme si son ami avait été le dernier des crétins. Il est parti combattre Voldemort tout seul.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu ça… répondit Sirius. Mais Dumbledore a demandé à tous les membres de l'Ordre de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il est en danger !

- C'est son combat, il doit le faire, et leur faire seul. Tel le veut la Prophétie.

- La prophétie ? s'insurgea Draco. La prophétie, ce sont des bêtises ! Si j'avais dû suivre le soi-disant chemin qu'on avait tracé pour moi, je serai encore un Mangemort ! Harry est un ami, il est de notre devoir d'aller l'aider.

Il est vrai, qu'il est assez choquant d'entendre Draco dire que Harry Potter est son ami. Mais peut-être ses véritables motivations étaient-elles tout autres… Peut-être que son seul véritable désir est celui de régler ses comptes avec son père, et de récupérer l'héritage. Mais qui pouvait le dire ?

- Vous vous feriez tuer, vous aussi, répliqua Sirius, boudeur.

- _Nous aussi_ ! Vous voyez, vous reconnaissez vous-même que Harry n'a aucune chance ! Mais il peut s'en sortir si nous y allons tous ! Nous serons plus fort et Voldemort sera vain…

- Je ne désobéirai pas à Dumbledore, le coupa Sirius.

- Lâche ! s'écria Draco. Harry, lui, n'a pas hésité à aller à votre secours lorsqu'il vous croyait en danger dans les entrailles du Ministère de la Magie.

Les joues de Sirius s'empourprèrent tandis qu'une expression dégoût commençait à apparaître sur son visage.

- Tu es bien placé pour parler de lâcheté, Draco Malfoy.

Le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement mais Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Il ne serait à rien de s'entre-tuer.

- Ca ne fait rien, Sirius, dit-elle calmement. Nous étions venus vous demander de garder les jumeaux pour que nous puissions aller aider Harry, mais tu as entièrement raison, il faut obéir à Dumbledore. Il est vieux et sage.

A ces paroles, Draco lui lança un regard mi furieux, mi surpris. Il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction et se sentait humilié qu'elle ne prenne pas sa défense.

- Viens mon chou, allons-nous en. Merci Sirius de nous avoir reçu.

-------------------

De retour chez eux, Draco s'insurgea contre sa femme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? C'est de la vie d'un ami dont on parle ! Tu veux vraiment avoir sa mort sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Je sais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Mais si nous voulons y aller, il faut quelqu'un pour les garder et Sirius n'aurait jamais accepté dès lors qu'il connaissait nos projets. La question, c'est qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hermione eut alors une idée aussi lumineuse que les strass de son string rose.

- Draco, tu peux appeler Kreatture, non ? Tu es apparenté aux Blacks, il devrait t'obéir comme il a obéit un jour à tes parents…

- Euh oui, sans doute…

- Alors dis-lui de venir et de s'occuper des enfants en notre absence.

Draco tenta d'appeler l'elfe et celui-ci apparut aussitôt. Il accepta l'ordre sans trop broncher, ce qui fut surprenant compte tenu qu'il haïssait les sangs-de-bourbe et les traîtres, comme son ancienne maîtresse. Mais Kreatture avait fréquenté Dobby alors qu'il travaillait à Poudlard. Il n'était pas encore au point de vénérer le dieu Chaussette, mais au moins ne détestait-il plus les enfants de Moldus.

Peu avant que les époux ne s'en aillent, il s'inclina devant Hermione et déclara d'un ton très solennel :

- Maîtresse Hermione a un très joli string. Très joli, vraiment.

------------------------

Draco et Hermione purent rejoindre Harry l'esprit en paix. D'après les informations dont ils disposaient –à savoir celles fournies par la Gazette- ils n'étaient pas très loin de Little Hangleton, village d'enfance des parents de Voldemort. Ils transplanèrent donc sur la place du village qui s'avéra être déserte, comme toutes les rues.

- Mince alors, dit Draco. C'est par où à ton avis ?

Hermione regarda à gauche, puis à droite.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne tiens pas à attendre des siècles que l'information nous tombe du ciel. Plus le temps passe plus Harry est en danger. Viens, on va essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui nous donnera des indications.

Un cri lointain se fit alors entendre, un cri qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Soudain, une chose venue de nulle part tomba devant eux, les faisant sursauter.

- Merlin, un autochtone Moldu ! s'écria Draco.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un tel animal d'aussi près. Hermione s'approcha du petit cratère creusé par le projectile humain.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur… La Bataille Finale, c'est par où ?

Le Moldu la regarda d'un œil morne comme si elle était folle.

- Alors le mieux d'ici, vous suivez les sorts et normalement ils sont au bout. Je ne vous accompagne pas, m'en voulez pas… Je vais rester ici et méditer un peu.

Il referma les yeux, fatigué. Draco et Hermione suivirent son conseil ; se laissant guider par les morts, les maisons détruites, les blessés, les brochettes de poisson grillé au Marshmallows (péché mignon du Seigneur des Ténèbres) et les arbres brûlés.

A la sortie de la ville, ils trouvèrent enfin où Harry et Voldemort s'affrontaient : dans le cimetière, le même qui avait vu renaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques années auparavant. Ils coururent jusqu'à eux, manquant de renverser quelques tombes.

- Harry, nous sommes là, nous allons te sauver ! déclara solennellement Hermione.

Les deux adversaires cessèrent leur combat acharné, surpris par ce débarquement aussi imprévu que celui des côtes de Normandie. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes, clignant des paupières dans une parfaite synchronisation. Ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Puis, un grand éclat de rire retentit : Lord Voldemort, le Grand, le Puissant, le Terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres se roulait par terre en se tordant de rire.

- Bah quoi ? fit Draco, boudeur en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

- Des gamins ! gloussait Voldemort dont les côtés étaient à présent douloureuses. Et ils s'imaginent qu'ils pourront sauver le pauvre petit Potter ? MWAHAHAHAHAH !

Il se releva avec difficulté, riant encore, puis fit un geste de la main en direction de Draco et d'Hermione.

- Allons, allons, soyez raisonnables, les enfants. Déguerpissez, allez, ouste ! Y a rien à voir ! Ce n'est pas de votre âge !

Hermione, vive comme l'air, profita de ce moment pour lancer un _Expelliarmus_ au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais son bras fut emporté par son propre élan et le sort, au lieu de désarmer l'adversaire, fit sauter la ceinture de son pantalon. Celui-ci tomba sur les chevilles de Voldemort dévoilant un élégant slip panthère.

Vexé et humilié, le Seigneur des Ténèbres répliqua aussitôt par un Strangulator plein de rage. Mais quand on est un grand adepte du Fourchelang, on a la langue qui finit par fourcher pour de bon.

- _Stringulator_ ! s'écria-t-il involontairement.

Le string à strass rose d'Hermione s'étira, se tortilla comme un serpent comme s'il tentait de s'extirper du jean d'où il dépassait comme à son habitude, et alla finalement s'enrouler autour de la gorge de son propriétaire. Après quelques hoquets étouffés, la plus brillante (que ce soit de par son intelligence ou grâce au strass de son string) jeune fille de Poudlard rendit l'âme, victime de l'objet de sa propre beauté.

- Ah oui, c'est pas mal aussi, ça… fit Voldemort en examinant sa baguette l'air satisfait de sa découverte.

Draco et Harry, horrifiés, se jetèrent sans réfléchir sur lui et un nouveau combat acharné s'engagea. Harry trouva lui aussi le mort, mais lui et Hermione furent tous les deux vengés par Draco qui l'emporta sans qu'on ne sache trop par quel miracle. Et oui, Voldemort avait péri à son tour, entraînant avec lui la fin de son règne de désespoir.

---------------------------

On offrit en hommage aux deux héros défunts de grandes obsèques nationales qui réunirent bon nombre de sorciers et de sorcières venu de tout le pays, du continent, voir même du monde. Draco Malfoy, seul témoin vivant du grand combat final, fut interviewé de nombreuses fois et sollicité de toute part. On lui proposa même de devenir Auror pour participer à la recherche et à la capture des derniers Mangemorts, mais il refusa.

Lorsque son père fut arrêté et condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur, Draco se retira dans son manoir qui lui paraissait désormais bien vide sans Hermione. De nombreuses admiratrices tentèrent de lui apporter quelque réconfort d'une nuit mais il s'y refusa à chaque fois. Rongé de désespoir, il finit par se donner la mort en se disant que c'était désormais le seul moyen de retrouver au plus vite cette femme qu'il aimait tant.

Luke et Leïa furent adoptés par une famille de sorciers et une nouvelle Prophétie annonça que ce serait à eux de combattre le prochain seigneur des Ténèbres, le terrible Dark V. Puissent-ils connaître un destin aussi glorieux que celui de leur défunts parents.

**--FIN--**

_Merci Whitewolf pour sa correction._


	3. BONUS

**Note : **Ne vous sentez pas visé si vus vous reconaissez dans une de ces description. Je ne fais que reprendre les clichés les plus courents, sans viser personne en particulier.

**BONUS :** Variantes des Zamoureux 

Oyé, jeunes sorciers ! Que faites-vous là, vous qui venez de franchir le mur menant au Chemin de Traverse ? Voyez toutes ces boutiques qui s'étendent sous vos yeux, vous aimeriez aller les visiter ? Oh, fort bien, alors permettez-moi de guider vos pas dans ce dédale.

Mais où sont vos parents ? Au Chaudron Baveur ? Ah fort bien, puisqu'ils savent que vous êtes là... Au fait, je me présente, Monsieur V., pour vous servir !

Avancez donc, n'ayez craintes, mais restez à mes côtés, car avec ce monde vous risqueriez de vous perdre et de ne plus pouvoir revenir. Voyons, j'ai bien envie de vous faire découvrir une toute nouvelle boutique, qui vient d'ouvrir récemment. Pendant que nous nous y rendrons ensemble, je vous en ferais une rapide présentation.

Saviez-vous que les Moldus connaissent notre monde ? Oui, oui, c'est à cause d'une cafteuse nommée J.K.Rowling. Et ces Moldus, qu'ont-ils fait ? Ils écrivent des histoires sur nous et notre monde ! Vous n'y croyez pas ? Parole de Monsieur V., j'en ai lu quelques unes, et certaines sont tellement mal écrites qu'il faut le voir pour le croire. Pourtant je les ai vues de mes propre yeux, je n'ai pas rêvé !

Ces Moldus, ces « auteurs », et plus particulièrement les jeunes adolescentes adooorent écrire des romances. Une façon de rêver sans aucun doute. Mais figurez-vous que le couple le plus en vogue réunit Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes tout pâle ! Holà, vous n'allez pas nous faire un malaise, dites ?

Ah, je vois, vous connaissez Draco Malfoy ? Jamais il ne poserait des yeux intéressés sur une Sang-de-bourbe ? Oui, je le sait fort bien, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela !

Nous approchons de la boutique, c'est l'enseigne bleue là-bas. Comme vous le voyez, c'est justement une boutique pour auteur de Fanfiction, spécialisés en Draco/Hermione. On trouve ici tous types de Draco, et tous types d'Hermione. Il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Allons, pas la peine de faire cette tête dégoûtée, rentrez, vous verrez comme ces auteurs peuvent être comiques ! Après-vous !

Et bien vous voyez ! Regardez-moi ces ternes trésors, ces merveilles de banalités ! Tous ces Draco et toutes ces Hermione maltraités, torturés, dénaturés ! Mais je vous laisse à présent regarder par vous-même. Rejoignez-moi dehors quand vous aurez terminé !

-------------

Draco Maltraité : 2 Noises

Vendu avec le Méchant Lucius qui le bat pour que Draco adhère aux idées des Mangemorts. Bien sûr, il va de soit que ce Draco-là à toujours été un gentil garçon !

_Review du lecteur :_ Il fait tro pitié ton Draco, j'en avé les larmes aux yeux quan son pR y le viole !

Draco Victime : 1 Noise

Variante du Draco Maltraité, le Draco Victime des idées de son père est un Draco qui a été aveuglé durant toutes son enfance par des idéaux douteux mais dont les yeux seront ouvert par la Belle Hermione.

_Review du lecteur :_ Wha, Hermione, elle va le sauvé, c'est tro romantik !

Draco Repentant : 1 Noise

Un Draco méchant au début, et qui se repent pour devenir un inoffensif petit toutou sous le charme fou d'Hermione, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un tel conte de fée ?

_Review du lecteur :_ La suiiiiiiite !!!!!!!!!!

Draco Protecteur 3 Noises

Et oui, il arrive parfois que Draco attaque un peu trop violemment cette Sang-de-Bourbe d'Hermione. Sa conscience le travail, il regrette. Alors pour se faire pardonner, il la veille à son chevet…

_Review du lecteur :_ C cool ta fi c tou choupinou !

Draco Dieu du Sexe : 10 Noises

Et oui, c'est bien connu, Draco est bâti comme un dieu et il arrive a donner à une jeune fille vierge comme Hermione trois orgasmes d'affilée et à lui faire l'amour pendant des heures et des heures.

_Review du lecteur :_ Wha c cho, je veux ke mon mek y me fass sa !

Hermione Poupouf : 3 Noises

Le physique d'Hermione est d'une telle banalité ! Transformez-là donc en ce que vous-même vous aimeriez être ! Un été suffit à prendre trois tailles de bonnet, à renouveler sa garde-robe pour ne plus avoir que des jean taille basse et des hauts moulants (String dépassant en option) et à la faire passer chez le coiffeur pour la teindre en blonde !

_Review du lecteur :_ Elle ressemble grave à mon idole Lorie, dis donc !

Hermione Rentre-Dedans : 5 Noises

Plus rare donc plus cher. Ah il est loin le temps où ce devait être aux hommes de faire le premier pas ! Ben oui, c'est démodé tout ça ! Aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas hésiter à faire un peu de rentre-dedans et pour ça Hermione peut facilement user de ses atouts (quittes à dégrafer un peu son haut pour laisser voir sa généreuse poitrine) ou bien être encore plus directe façon « Ca te dit toi et moi ? »

_Review du lecteur :_ Hihi, elle est gonflé, si seulement j'avé le courage de fR pareil avec Pierre, mon amoureu du college !

Hermione Rebel'z : 10 Noises

Une petite fille sage et studieuse, ça n'intéresse personne ! Rendez Hermione intéressante en la faisant se rebeller contre l'autorité. Et comme tout est permis, n'hésitez pas à lui faire faire tout ce que vous aimeriez faire à vos propre profs.

_Review du lecteur :_ Ouais, vas-y, Mione ! Tape sur Rogue, on est tous avec toi !

Hermione Gothique : 1 Mornille

Attention, cette Hermione là a beaucoup de valeur, elle est rarissime mais authentique ! Suite à la tragique perte de ses parents, elle bascule du côté obscur de la force, se scarifie et devient Gothique. Idéal pour amener Draco à poser les yeux sur cette jolie Dark-girl

_Review du lecteur :_ Oh ce seré so cool si elle se faisait Draco é Voldemor en mêm tem !

Hermione Péripatéticienne : 1 Noise

C'est bien connu, ce sont les femmes qui incitent les hommes à la débauche, non l'inverse. Et Draco ne pourra faire exception à la règle, car comment résister à une créature aussi chaude et tentante ? Des fesses rebondies, des seins taille D, mais surtout un regard provocateur, quelques paroles pleines de promesses… E même, pourquoi pas de temps en temps quelques invités surprise, quelques jeux de Maître/Esclave, de la chantilly, du chocolat fondu… Avec cette Hermione là, les lemons les plus gore sont permis !

_Review du lecteur :_ Pt1 g chau, je bande ! Trop de la balle ce lemon


End file.
